theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KamikazeY
Hi Hi KamikazeY first off welcome to the site glad to have you visit the site. As for your offer and your questions possibly down the line I could use you to help with the TV Shows pages. But for now those pages are locked especially when seasons are going on. In terms of the Arrowverse Wiki that site in mine I like to always keep uniquely separate in how things are created and overall look of pages related to the TV Show. I only use them as reference links reference information. I personally feel it's best to let them do their own thing with their site and on my site here I do my own separate thing with how I create pages for the TV Show. In the end let me see if I can think up a editing project for you to help out on. But for now all DC TV Show Pages are locked and protected especially when the season goes on. Once again thank you for visiting the site and good talking with you. From Rod12 Hi Rod12, thank you for the warm welcome and thank you for filling me in with info on the different TV Show pages. I would be very grateful for a editing project to help with and look forward to helping both you and with the community. Again thank you for all the information and the oppertunities, it has been good talking! From KamikazeY (talk) 21:27, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi KamikazeY I'm currently thinking of some editing projects for you to help out on the site here and wanting to try come up with the best editing project for you I was wondering if you answer some questions for me. Do read DC Comics at all Graphic Novels like for example like The Flash (Volume 4) or The Flash (Volume 5) for example? Also where would say your knowledge of The Flash and DC Comics overall is stronger with the mainstream comics/graphic novels like for example The Flash (Volume 5) or with the mainstream media TV Shows/Films like The Flash (TV Series) for example? Or is it both areas that you are knowledge able in. Overall I just want to give you the best editing project for you to help me out on the site here. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Rod12, I have recently started reading DC Comics so I have some knowledge from them, but not as much as in TV Shows/Films such as The Flash (TV Series) which I have a fair bit of knowledge about. I am more knowledgeable in un the TV shows/Films, however I am trying to increase my knowledge of both the comics and the tv shows/films which I hope means I can help you even more! Thanks. From KamikazeY (talk) 22:13, July 9, 2018 (UTC)KamikazeY Hi KamikazeY sorry for the late reply been busy with work and other non wiki related things. Thank you for letting me know about your knowledge regarding The Flash. This helps a lot in narrowing down what the best editing project I can give you to start working on the site here. I should have a project ready for you to do in a day or two hopefully earlier I'll keep you updated. Good talking with you oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Editing Project Hi KamikazeY well I have an editing project for you that involves The Flash (TV Series) and Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) and the writers and directors of the respective shows and the respective Episodes they write and direct. The project is real simple it's focused on going through each each Writer and Director Pages for respective shows who actually sometimes do both and give them proper credit for what Episodes they worked on and and making sure their pages are overall properly formatted template wise as well. The Director pages are mainly done with the Episode Crediting Work they just need to be properly formatted. The big work comes with the writers pages they need the episode credit work done and the formatting editing work done as well. I have below listed of some pages that are already completed and how other writers and directors pages should overall look on the site and just the overall general final goal of this certain editing project. These are for you to use as example and a overall reference for when your doing this editing project. If you have any questions at all just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Thank you so much for will to help on the site here. Oh well talk to you later. Director Pages *David Nutter *Glen Winter *Thor Freudenthal Writers Pages *Gabrielle Stanton *Zack Stentz *Jaime Paglia Writer Pages for Comic Books and TV Writers *Geoff Johns *Sterling Gates *Ben Sokolowski From Rod12